1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid handling equipment and, more particularly, to a connector for coupling transfer lines to a resterilizable port without the possibility of introducing contaminants into the fluid medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of medicine, pharmacology, biotechnology, food processing, and the like, it is often necessary to provide processing systems that are capable of handling fluids in a sterile manner. One type of processing system requiring sterile handling of fluids is a typical industrial fermentation process, a process widely used for the manufacture of drugs and food products such as alcohol, acids, cheese, etc. Because fermentation involves the controlled growth of certain living organisms, it is imperative that there be no introduction of unwanted organisms into the process. There are times, however, when it is necessary that ingredients be added to or withdrawn from the process, thereby making contamination of the process a clear possibility if proper precautions are not taken. During these periods when ingredients are added or withdrawn, special contamination problems arise primarily due to the joining and removing fluid transfer lines to process components. To prevent contamination during these periods, it is usually necessary that all lines, fittings and other fluid handling mechanisms be sterilized in some fashion while being connected.
More specifically, rubber and steel tubing have been used for years as transfer lines to transfer fluid media between containers, reactors, vessels, fermentors and other process components with the use of vessel pressurization or pumps to drive the media through the tubing. Traditionally, the tubing has been connected to component fittings with the use of a flame applied directly to the fitting just prior to connection to try and keep the connection sterile while being made. Although this technique has served the purpose, it has not proved entirely satisfactory for the reason that inconsistent sterilization results have been experienced by many users. With the flame technique, the probability of contamination often depends on the dexterity of the operator and the complexity of the fitting. Also, the use of a flame in many environments may be dangerous, while in other situations the area where the connection is to be made may be inaccessible, making the flame technique difficult to employ.
As such, those concerned with the development of fluid handling systems have long recognized the need for special inexpensive connectors capable of making a dependable sterile connection between a fluid transfer line and a process component. In addition to being inexpensive, durable and dependable, an ideal connector should be capable of being quickly coupled to the appropriate fitting with a minimum of effort on the part of the user. The present invention fulfills this need.